


Shouyou After Dentist

by himbolover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dentist, Getting Together, M/M, References to Drugs, but like the medical kind, i am sure this has been done, no beta plz forgive me, now with more confessions, single brain cell, utter stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbolover/pseuds/himbolover
Summary: Tanaka ropes Kageyama into helping him get Hinata home from the dentist.Hinata says things, Kageyama feels feels. Stupidity abounds.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 39
Kudos: 428





	1. The Confession

Kageyama stared dejectedly into the waiting room fish tank, tracking a googly-eyed goldfish as it swam back and forth in a lazy circuit. To his left, Tanaka was dozing, slouched awkwardly in his seat with his head tilted back against the wall – Kageyama could even hear him snoring faintly. Sighing, he allowed himself a moment of self-pity, reflecting on how he had ended up here, wasting his Sunday waiting around for Hinata.

* * *

He had just finished breakfast, and was settling in to re-watch last year’s Worlds when Tanaka had called him.

“Tanaka-san.”

“Hey, Kageyama! – what are you doing right now?”

“Watching tv...”

“Great! You know how Hinata is getting his wisdom teeth removed today?”

“…yes.” 

Hinata had complained about it non-stop all week. He would have to sit out of practice for a few days after, and was as happy about that as you'd expect.

“Daichi called me. Apparently Natsu’s babysitter has some kind of family emergency. Hinata’s mom is at the dentist’s office now but she has to leave, so she called Daichi to see if someone from the team could take Hinata home and I’m the only one with a license so…”

“Okay…good for you.”

“You’ve gotta come with me Kageyama! He’s gonna be all loopy – what if he pulls out his gauze or jumps out of the car! Kid can’t sit still for more than two seconds.”

“…”

“Come on, man. Please.”

He was opening his mouth to turn Tanaka down when a thought gave him pause. If Hinata went tumbling down the highway and broke all his bones, he probably wouldn’t be able to toss to him for a while. More than a few days at least. He didn’t think the medicine dentists used made people _that_ crazy, but he didn’t know for sure. It was Hinata after all.

“Fine.”

“Great, see you in 10, bro!”

* * *

The goldfish Kageygama had been staring at retreated into the hull of a sunken pirate ship, so Kageyama turned to glare at Tanaka instead. He didn’t know why they’d had to come right away. Hinata was still in surgery and they’d been waiting for _ages_ now. Kageyama was _bored_. Maybe he could get Tanaka to do tosses with him in the parking lot. He’d seen a volleyball in the back of his car. Just as he was reaching out to shake him awake, a nurse finally emerged through a door at the back of the office and walked over to them.

“You’re here to pick up Hinata Shouyou, right?” she asked, smiling.

He elbowed Tanaka roughly as he stood and nodded to the nurse. He noticed that her smile was straight and gleaming and wondered if that was a requirement for working here. Hinata would fit right in.

“Great! He’s been resting in recovery but we’re going to wake him up now, so he’ll be out in about two minutes. We left his medication with his mom so don’t worry about that, just make sure he keeps the gauze in until he gets home, okay? He’ll be pretty out of it so keep a close eye on him. Nothing too serious, but he’ll be tired, prone to mood swings, giggle fits, that sort of thing. Just keep him calm until he gets home.”

Kageyama nodded again as Tanaka yawned widely and stood up to stretch his legs.

A few moments later, the door opened once more and Hinata came through with the nurse guiding him by the elbow. His hair was even more mussed than usual, and he resembled a chipmunk with all the gauze stuffed in his cheeks. He was wearing the “ _single brain cell_ ” shirt Kageyama had left at his house after a sleepover a few weeks ago. It was too big on him. As Hinata looked around dazedly, Kageyama’s chest felt suddenly tight.

_He looks even more stupid than usual._

Kageyama suddenly felt that they needed to get Hinata home as soon as possible. He couldn’t be allowed to just walk around freely looking that…that…dumb.

Hinata’s gaze shifted from dazed to confused when he spotted Tanaka.

“Tanaka-senpai?” Frowning, he turned to the nurse and whispered loudly, “ _That’s not my mom_.”

Tanaka and the nurse laughed. Stage-whispering, she responded to Hinata,

“I know, Shouyou. Remember I told you some friends would be helping you get home?”

“Oh. Right,” he nodded seriously, reassured. Kageyama came forward to stand next to Tanaka, and Hinata spotted him, too.

“Kageyama!”

Hinata’s face split into a gauze-hindered semblance of his usual sunny smile, and Kageyama suddenly found wiry arms wrapped tightly around him as the redhead barreled into him, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Kageyama was grateful the nurse was still standing there, albeit looking excessively amused, because he was fairly certain he was going into cardiac arrest. The tightness in his chest had become almost painful, and he was _sure_ his heart didn’t normally beat this fast. Flushed with embarrassment, he reached up robotically to pat Hinata on the back, when the spiker jumped away, striking a fighting pose.

“Wait! What are you doing here! Are you going to kidnap me?”

Kageyama doubted that kidnapping the idiot would be difficult, considering how much he swayed on his feet.

The nurse came forward, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hinata – friends – taking you home – remember?”

“Oh. Right.” He lowered his arms, and Kageyama saw him lean into the nurse’s support. He frowned.

Grinning, Tanaka chimed in, “I’ll bring up the car!”

As he left, Kageyama shuffled awkwardly, willing the heat he still felt in his cheeks to cool. The nurse gave him a pointed look as Hinata’s eyes began to droop. Right.

He moved forward and the nurse stepped back, letting him take hold of Hinata’s elbow as he had seen her do earlier. Hinata turned to look up at him, his head tilting back alarmingly, as though the effort required to support it was too much for him.

“Hi, Kage _yama_ ,” he sing-songed, smiling dopily.

“…hi. Let’s go.” As Kageyama began to edge forward slowly, Hinata gave another contented sigh and leaned into him, hard, forcing Kageyama to bear most of his weight and nearly sending them careening into the office fern. He quickly raised a hand to wrap around Hinata’s waist and steady them.

“Careful, dumbass.”

Hinata only snickered, closing his eyes fully. Kageyama thanked the nurse as they left, all but dragging Hinata out onto the sidewalk and into the bright afternoon sun. Tanaka had pulled the car up out front and came forward to help Kageyama get Hinata into the backseat. He needed all the help he could get, as Hinata seemed to be asleep on his feet, and to have more than the usual amount of limbs, all of which refused to stay in place as they struggled to fasten his seatbelt. Finally, they managed, but even after letting him go, Kageyama could feel one side of his body tingling all the way to the tips of the fingers that had been wrapped around Hinata’s waist.

 _Stupid idiot. Can’t even walk on his own,_ he thought, unfairly.

“You’d better sit back there with him,” Tanaka said. “Make sure he doesn’t get too excited; you know how he is.”

Kageyama thought that was a bit rich coming from Tanaka, but shrugged in agreement anyway, visions of Hinata rolling down the road popping into his head once more. As he fastened his own seatbelt, Tanaka started the car and they were off. Kageyama looked over to see that the motion of the car had shaken Hinata out of his doze. Or maybe he’d been faking the whole time. _Bastard._ Either way, he was now staring at Kageyama. Intently.

“Kageyama.”

“What, stupid?”

“I won.”

“Won _what_?”

“I got my wisdom teeth out before you,” he slurred, leaning forward and pointing helpfully at his swollen face.

Kageyama only grinned.

“My dentist said I actually won’t be getting any wisdom teeth. Know what that means?”

Hinata shook his head.

“I’m more evolved than you, idiot. I win.”

Hinata threw himself back in his seat dramatically, whacking a tiny fist against the window and shouting.

“Aghh! Not fair, Kageyama!”

Tanaka laughed from the driver’s seat as Hinata leaned his head against the window to pout. Kageyama turned away to see that they’d pulled into Hinata’s neighborhood now and would be getting to his house soon.

“Hey. Hey, Kageyama. Kageyaaaaama.”

Kageyama was disappointed he hadn’t sulked longer, but it looked like a doped up Hinata might be even more chatty than regular Hinata, as impossible as that might seem.

“Mm,” he responded, glancing over at the redhead from the corner of his eye.

“I like you.”

Kageyama turned to face him fully, squinting suspiciously. Kageyama knew that they’d come a long way since they first met. They were friends now, maybe even best friends, but it was still unusual for Hinata to be so direct. The tightness in his chest which had finally started to fade returned full force.

“…okay…”

“Do you like me?”

Kageyama’s eyes darted away. He was tempted to make a joke – Hinata’s question made him feel shifty and nervous for reasons that he couldn’t understand - but he glanced back and the look on Hinata’s face was so earnest that instead he shrugged and said,

“Sure, dumbass.”

Hinata’s face split into a huge grin again – ugh, he was drooling – but even as Kageyama leaned over to wipe it away up with one of the many spare shirts Tanaka kept in his car, he felt his heart skittering again, just like it had in the dentist’s office. If Kageyama was being honest with himself, he had been feeling this way around Hinata a lot lately. Off-center. Antsy. Every time Hinata smiled at him, or nailed a spike perfectly, or sulked when Sakanoshita was out of pork buns, Kageyama was overwhelmed by the urge to grab him by the collar and…shake him…or something.

“Kageyama is the best!” Hinata was shouting to Tanaka in the front seat.

“Wow. Okay. Don’t worry about your old senpai. He doesn’t have feelings. It’s fine.”

“…huh!?” Kageyama said incredulously, over Tanaka’s rambling, as he tuned back in to what Hinata was saying.

“I just think you’re the greatest, Kageyama. You buy me pork buns, and you always toss to me and help me when I freak out. Which is A LOT! You _act_ like a big jerk but I think you’re a phony." He pointed a finger at Kageyama accusingly, "BIG phony! And your serves are like ‘whoosh!’ and your spikes are like ‘blam!’ and your legs are like ‘woooooeeeee’!”

“…legs?”

Hinata nodded emphatically, and continued over Kageyama’s muttered, “careful, stupid, the gauze.”

“Yup! And…”

Hinata paused, squinting up at Kageyama and attempting to inch closer in defiance of his seatbelt.

“What are you doing?”

He scooted forward a couple more inches.

“Nothing.”

Any closer and he’d practically be in Kageyama’s lap.

“I can see you, dumbass.”

“Shhhh.”

Kageyama bristled. Had Hinata just shushed him!? Tanaka was snickering now, and Kageyama was about to tell him to shut up when suddenly Hinata reached out and…pet Kageyama’s hair.

“Mmm. Soft.”

Hinata was looking up at him, his eyelids drooping heavily once again, and as he twisted Kageyama’s hair between his fingers a small smile of contentment replaced his usual wild grin.

Kageyama panicked.

Reflexively, he swatted Hinata’s hand back and shouted, “Oi, idiot! What do you think you’re doing!?”

Hinata flinched back, wide eyes immediately filling with tears.

“B-but you said…”

Seeing his mood change so quickly, Kageyama almost apologized, but Hinata had crossed his arms petulantly and start pouting again, turning to the widow in a huff and muttering under his breath between sniffles.

“Stupid Bakayama with his stupid hair. Stupid blue eyes. St-stupid m-muscles. St-stupid girls with th-their stupid confessions.”

Ah.

Kageyama’s head had been spinning up to this point, but now he understood. A girl had confessed to him this week before practice one night. He'd turned her down, obviously, but the whole team had been watching. So embarrassing! Most of the team had teased him about it afterwards, but Hinata had been oddly quiet. He hadn't even waited to walk home with Kageyama after. Tch, and people thought he was only a genius when it came to volleyball.

“Hinata. Are you jealous?”

Hinata rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

_Gross._

“M-maybe,” he warbled.

“Don’t worry. You’re nice, and good at sports – everyone likes you, stu-er, Hinata. I’m sure girls will start confessing to you soon too,” he said confidently. And he meant it. Wait. Why did the thought of girls confessing to Hinata give him a stomachache?

Hinata, for his part, was looking more confused than ever.

“I’m not jealous of _you_ , Bakayama.”

“...huh?”

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t a genius.

“I’m jealous of the _girls._ When you get c-confessions from girls you turn all r-red and shy and st-stupid. When I do it you…you’re so mean!”

.

.

“…bwah?” Kageyama responded, intelligently.

The sniffles were increasing in volume, and big fat tears were now streaming down Hinata’s face. Kageyama was baffled – he looked helplessly at Tanaka, making eye contact in the rear-view, but judging by the panicked look in the older player’s wide eyes, he was just as surprised as Kageyama. He turned back to Hinata.

“What do you mean when you do it? Do what?”

With a final sniff, Hinata looked at him like he couldn’t believe his ears. Waving his arms widely he shouted.

“Confess! How stupid are you! I think you’re hot and you have nice eyes and I like you! _Like_ like you! Bakayama! God.”

Panting, Hinata placed his hands on his hips and glared at Kageyama. Kageyama stared back, stunned.

He looked into Hinata’s tear-bright, angry eyes and time seemed to slow. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears, the way it always did at the end of a long set, when he stopped thinking, acting on instinct, letting his body make the decisions because he was past the capacity for anything more. With crystalline focus, he saw each of Hinata’s tiny freckles standing out on flushed cheeks, watched the way his hair shifted from red to shining gold in the afternoon sun, the strength in the hands now clenched white-knuckled in his lap, the misleading delicacy of one pale collarbone peeking out from that _idiotic_ t-shirt.

The tight line of his mouth, pinched in frustration instead of the impossibly bright smile that should be there instead, and always.

Kageyama came to a sudden realization. He wasn’t a genius. In fact, he was incredibly, unbelievably stupid and maybe, possibly, totally, into Hinata goddamn Shouyou.

“Oh.”

Tanaka cleared his throat, “Uh. So. We’re here.”

Kageyama jumped – he hadn’t even noticed the car stop. He turned back to Hinata to say…he didn’t know what – anything - but Hinata was already gone. Kageyama looked on, amazed – if he hadn’t seen Hinata’s tears only moments before, he would never have known he’d been crying. His mother was standing on the front steps holding a popsicle for him, and he was skipping towards her shouting,

“YESSSSSSS!! STRAWBERRY!!”

His mother waved to them from the doorway, and Kageyama watched as wild red hair bounced and disappeared behind a closed door. Kageyama slumped back in his seat. He looked at Tanaka.

"Tanaka-san"

"Yup."

“Did that just happen?”

“Yup.”

“Ah.”

Tanaka twisted around to face him from the front seat. Serious for once, he asked,

“So, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Do?”

Tanaka pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like _fucking hell you really are stupid._

Kageyama couldn’t be sure.


	2. The Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries to wrap his head around his feelings for Hinata, and comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This was supposed to be a one off but I accidentally wrote two more chapters. Enjoy!

After Hinata’s confession, Tanaka had dropped a shell shocked Kageyama off at home. He had tossed a cursory greeting to his parents before locking himself in his bedroom and spending the evening in deep contemplation, coming to three conclusions.

Kageyama knew that when it came to understanding other people’s feelings he...wasn’t great. He was always mystified by people who got upset when he pointed out their mistakes. Didn’t they want to get better? The same went for praise - what was the point of giving out empty encouragement? If you told someone they had done a good job when they hadn’t, how would they be able to tell when they _actually_ had? His years as an athlete had taught him time and again that it was best to be simple and direct, but he knew he came off harsh to some. He had ruined his relationship with his middle school team this way and learned what it felt like to lose something way more important than a game.

He couldn’t let that happen with Hinata.

Hinata consistently challenged, no – demanded, that Kageyama be better. When they played together, Kageyama could always feel the pressure of Hinata’s expectations on him. His gaze seemed to say, “You can do it faster.” or “I know you’re smarter than that.” or “Can’t you see I’m catching up with you?”. He was starting to feel like he lived for the moments when he delivered on these expectations and Hinata turned to him, completely unsurprised but excited, laughing, directing the full force of his blazing enthusiasm at him all the same.

He made Kageyama better off the court too. When Kageyama got upset or frustrated people tended to ignore it, hoping he’d get over it quickly, wary of his explosive outbursts. There were some exceptions – Tsukishima could always be counted on to make a snide remark, and Daichi could usually keep him from taking it out on the rest of the team, but only Hinata ever faced him head-on. He wasn’t afraid to call Kageyama out and force him to confront his frustrations. He had shown Kageyama that his trust in him extended beyond volleyball and that he might as well say whatever was on his mind so they could deal with it and move on. It had helped. It had helped a lot, in fact, to know that he could voice his fears, unleash his anger, and someone would be there to tell him he was being stupid, or that he was right, or that it didn’t really matter and he should maybe shut up about it but either way – he would _be_ there.

So, his first realization was that he needed Hinata around. He didn’t think Hinata would turn his back on him if he put his foot in it, but this wasn’t volleyball; it was new territory for them and he wanted to at least try and get it right.

His second conclusion had been easier since he had really come to it that afternoon. He liked Hinata. _Like_ liked him, as Hinata had put it. Wanting to make sure that he wasn’t just being swept up in Hinata’s mysterious ability to carry others along on his own enthusiasm, he leaned back on his bed, closed his eyes and thought back to how had felt before the confession. He thought about Hinata flushed and grinning, raising a clenched fist victoriously after nailing a perfect quick, Hinata leaping to hide behind Suga after teasing Tsukishima, Hinata dozing on his shoulder on the bus back from a long day of practice games, Hinata blinking dazedly, drowning in Kageyama’s too-big t-shirt, Hinata gazing across the net at an opponent with _that look_ in his eye. Opening his own eyes, Kageyama found his heart was racing. 

Well. Overthinking things wasn’t his strong suit. He was only annoyed that Hinata had figured out his own feelings first.

“ _I like you! Like like you, Bakeyama!”_

The memory made him grin, and he rolled over to press his face into his pillow, feeling ridiculous for getting so worked up over stupid Hinata, of all people. Then he remembered what had happened next and his grin faded. Thinking of the hurt in Hinata’s eye when Kageyama had pulled away from him so abruptly, he reached his last conclusion. Hinata would never look that way because of him again.

* * *

Kageyama waited near the bike stands at school for Hinata to arrive. A few days had passed since The Confession, as Kageyama had come to think of it, and Hinata would finally be returning to class and, more importantly, practice. Kageyama had resisted the urge to text him over the last few days, thinking that what he needed to say would best be said in person. Also, Hinata had once told him that he was “bad at texting”, whatever that meant. Now, he waited, standing stock still and staring intently at the gates. He had arrived extra early, assuming that Hinata would do the same – he was surely itching to get back on the court after days of forced rest.

Finally, he arrived. His face was slightly flushed from his ride over the mountain, and it looked like his cheeks were still a bit swollen from the surgery. He broke into a grin when he spotted Kageyama, raising a hand to wave as he came closer. Kageyama felt the now familiar clenching in his chest at the sight. He was relieved that Hinata didn’t seem upset after Kageyama had left him without a response for three days.

As Hinata dismounted and locked up his bike, Kageyama gripped the straps of his backpack tightly in anticipation. Well, he wouldn’t keep him wondering any longer. He would let Hinata know that he felt the same way and then...he had no idea, but he hoped he would at least be able to replace the image of a hurt and teary-eyed Hinata with something better. Hinata stood, turned to face him, and Kageyama started, “Hinata, about Sunday-”

But suddenly, Hinata wasn’t in front of him anymore. Kageyama turned to see he was already halfway to the gym. He slowed, noticing that Kageyama was still far behind him and half turned in confusion. 

Kageyama began trotting up to him, trying again, “Hinata -” 

As soon as Kageyama got close, he was off again, shouting over his shouldered, “You won’t fool me, Kageyama! I got a head start fair and square.”

In frustration, Kagayama chased after him, nearly catching up as they approached the club room - but Hinata was fast. In desperation, Kageyama took a flying leap at the top of the stairs, tackling Hinata’s legs out from under him and sending them both careening into the deck outside of the club room door.

“What the hell, Bakayama!” Hinata panted, rolling over to face him and lifting up onto his elbows to point at him accusingly. “I still beat you. This counts as one for me.”

“What? Yeah. Sure.”

At his easy consent, Hinata’s look of outrage instantly transformed into one of suspicion. Pushing aside his distraction at ending up on top of the object of his newly-discovered affection, Kageyama plowed on quickly, “Listen - I need to talk to you.”

“You couldn’t have waited until we got in the club room? Oh my god - did you do something to the club room? Did you burn it down? Daichi is going to kill you!”

“No.”

“Oh. Well, what then?”

“It’s about...Sunday,” Kageyama said, looking at Hinata pointedly.

“Sunday? Okay…”

Was Hinata acting clueless on purpose? Maybe he wanted to pretend it never happened since Kageyama hadn’t exactly reacted...well. Hadn’t really reacted at all, in fact. He tried again, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. 

“... _Sunday_.”

“Okay...Sunday...Oh! Yeah, my mom told me that you and Tanaka brought me home! Thanks - I guess. Tanaka was driving so I doubt you were much help but…thanks?”

Kageyama looked at him blankly. 

“You...don’t remember?”

“Nope! My mom said I was pretty out of it when I got home.”

“Oh.”

“Why? Did I say anything crazy?”

Kageyama looked into Hinata’s open, unassuming gaze and was torn. He was undeniably disappointed - but he could still tell him, right? This didn’t really change things, did it? Hinata liked him, he liked Hinata - simple. 

But what if Hinata hadn’t really meant it, had only said he liked Kageyama because he was totally out of it? Kageyama could ruin everything - or at least make things between them really weird. 

“Uh - Kageyama?” Hinata said, waving a hand in his face, “seriously, did I say something? You’re starting to freak me out…” 

Kageyama decided he needed to be sure - sure that Hinata _actually_ liked him first. Then he would confess his feelings.

“Nothing weirder than usual, dumbass.”

“Oh, okay then,” Hinata said, while they got to their feet, “what did you want to ask me then?”

“...I forget.”

“Kageyama!!!” 

Hinata lunged forward and had just managed to get him in a stranglehold when Daich arrived, looming over them, and told them to quit messing around and get ready for practice.

As they changed into their practice clothes, Kageyama thought about how he could find out if Hinata really liked him. He was distressed to realize that unless Hinata outright confessed again, he had no clue where to start. He might need some advice.

* * *

Practice went...badly. Kageyama was distracted by trying very hard to tell if Hinata was distracted by him. He fumbled tosses left and right and nearly killed Yamaguchi with one of his serves. It was all for nothing in the end. As far as he could tell, Hinata wasn’t paying any more attention to him than usual, except for the, “Wow, Kageyama, you really suck!” sent his way after he failed to set the ‘freak quick’ properly for the third time.

After practice, as the rest of the team shuffled out to change, Kageyama made a beeline for Sugawara. Hinata had once told him that he could look “terrifying, really scary!” when he was focused, and he must have had that look on his face because he saw Suga tense dramatically as he approached.

“Ka-Kageyama!?”

“Suga-san. I have a question.”

“Oh...okay?” 

Kageyama had considered who to go to for advice carefully. His first instinct has been to ask Tanaka or Nishinoya since Tanaka already knew about Hinata’s confession, and they were both always talking about girls. Then Kageyama considered that they had never actually had girlfriends, and thought that their advice might not be very effective. Sugawara seemed like a better option. Kageyama didn’t think he had ever had a girlfriend either, but he was, well, really nice. Kageyama looked up to Suga and aspired to be more like him - whenever his teammates felt frustrated or tired, Suga was able to turn them around with a word or a glance, but he was never disingenuous or patronizing. He knew how to read people better than anyone else on the team, and Kageyama figured he must be able to do it off the court as well.

“How do you know if someone likes you?”

“Oh!” Suga, responded, clearly taken aback. “Hmm well, it’s usually pretty easy to tell if someone _doesn’t_ like you - are you worried about someone on the team? I know Tsukki likes to rile you up but he’s really ju-”

“No. It’s not the team,” Kageyama interrupted. “I mean... how do you know if someone _likes_ you,” he repeated with emphasis, hoping Suga would understand. He looked puzzled for a moment before his face split into a Cheshire grin. 

“Kageyama, you heartbreaker! Someone finally caught your eye?” He cackled as Kageyama frantically tried to shush him, looking around to ensure the rest of the team was out of earshot. Tanaka and Hinata were just heading into the changeroom, but were caught up in their own conversation and hadn’t turned around, luckily. “Okay, okay. Hmm...let’s see, there are a couple of ways to check. Is this person someone you’ve talked to already?”

Kageyama nodded.

“Great, that makes things easier! Well, the best thing to do would be to ask them out,” at Kageyama’s panicked expression he laughed and continued, “but, if you need to work up to that you can start smaller. Try getting them a gift, something small, and see how they react. If they react positively, that’s a good sign, but if they seem uncomfortable that might mean they’re not interested. You should also pay attention to how they act around you - if they tell you things no one else knows, or act differently with you than with other people, they might like you. Still, I really think the best way to find out is to tell them how you feel! Does that help?”

Kageyama nodded again, thinking.

“Well, let me know how it goes, okay?” Suga said, putting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Okay. Thanks, Suga.” Kageyama responded seriously, already formulating a plan.

* * *

After evening practice, Kageyama and Hinata walked together until they had to part ways, as usual. They stopped at Sakanoshita Store, also as usual, and Kageyama made sure to pay for Hinata’s meat bun, thinking back to what Suga had said that morning. Hinata had looked at him suspiciously at first, until Kageyama had said, “to celebrate your return to practice.” Then he had smiled, bright as ever, before digging in.

“I’ll buy one for you when _you_ return to practice, Kageyama. You were really bad today!” he said, delightedly. 

“Shut it, runt.”

“Seriously, you were way off your game. What’s wrong with you?”

Kageyama watched Hinata inhale his meat bun, the golden afternoon sun shining in his hair, one foot on the ground and the other on a pedal as he stood over his bike, his lunch bundled in one of of “Natsu’s” cutesy furoshiki’s in the basket. He wanted to scream.

_It’s you, stupid!! You are what’s wrong with me!_

Instead, he shrugged and said, “Nothing. Must have stayed up too late studying.”

At that Hinata laughed and said, “Okay, Kageyama. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Mm,” he responded non-committally. “What are you doing on Sunday?”

“Huh? I don’t kno-”

“Let’s do something.”

Hinata looked puzzled - they hung out all the time, but Hinata was always the one to initiate plans.

“S-sure! You want to practice in the park? Or we can watch that tape of the Olympic games again?”

“No. Not volleyball. Let’s do something else.”

“Uh - kay?”

“Good. Ok. Bye.”

Kageyama turned abruptly on his heel and started walking away. He didn’t want Hinata to see the grin he was attempting to suppress. He felt like he had just won something. Which was stupid. He hung out with Hinata all the time! This was no different.

“...y-yeah...see you tomorrow!” Hinata, called after him.

Still focused on schooling his features, Kageyama didn’t notice that Hinata stood staring after him for a full minute before turning on his bike and making his own way home.


	3. The Resolution

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Kageyama was mostly back to normal at practice. He had given up on trying to tell if Hinata was interested in him while they played. When it came to volleyball, nothing could distract Karasuno’s greatest decoy. If he stared at Kageyama more than any of the other players on the team, it was because he was always looking for a pass. Kageyama refused to read into it more than that. He had felt self-conscious under Hinata’s gaze in a way he never had before for a day or two, but the sensation faded quickly as they fell into their usual routine of competition and bickering. He had caught Suga looking at him inquisitively once or twice, but he hadn’t brought up their earlier conversation and for that Kageyama was grateful.

Sunday seemed to arrive in no time at all. Kageyama rarely felt nervous, so he had no way to tell if nerves explained his feelings as he got ready that morning. He certainly felt _something_. He was jittery, full of pent up energy, and kept glancing at his phone every few minutes, willing time to move faster. He found himself wondering if he should try doing something with his hair before shaking his head - who did he think he was, Oikawa? And for some reason, all of his clothes seemed stupid. He didn’t know what he was worried about. Hinata had seen all his t-shirts a million times anyway. Maybe that was the problem? In the end, he settled for a plain black tee and his favourite jeans, which ended up totally wrinkled as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting until it was time to leave.

Finally, he decided that it had been long enough and headed over to pick Hinata up. He had ignored the other’s inquisitive texts the day before because he wanted to make sure he could catch Hinata’s genuine reaction to everything he had planned. 

**kageyammmaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!**

**what r we doin tmmrw!!??!?**

**(~‾▿‾)~**

**be ready at 11**

**…………………………**

**…**

**(ง •̀_•́)ง**

**fine**

**see u then!!!!!**

He felt warm as he re-read the messages. He doubted that Hinata was even capable of being disingenuous. That should make his job today easier, right?

He showed up at Hinata’s house at 10:30. 

Wondered if he should wait around until 11. 

Knocked.

Hinata’s mom answered the door with a smile and invited him in as she called for Hinata, who came rushing down the stairs still in his pyjamas with a toothbrush in his mouth and his hair unrulier than ever. 

“Bit’sh not wewlewen! Youwe ewlee” Hinata slurred indignantly, through a mouth full of toothpaste.

“Yeah.”

“Urrrghhh! Wiv me five mehwuts.”

Kageyama stared at the toothbrush.

“You shouldn’t run with things in your mouth.”

“HRMPH!” Hinata rolled his eyes and attempted to kick him in the shin before running purposefully back up the stairs and disappearing behind a slammed door.

Kageyama stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment before Hinata’s mother insisted he sit down for tea in the living room while he waited. After bringing it out to him and asking him a few questions about the team, she vanished back down the hall and Kageyama was left staring at Hinata’s smile, framed and shining down on him from every surface in family photos going back to early childhood. 

Four minutes later (Kageyama checked his phone), a breathless Hinata appeared in the doorway.

“Hey! Ready?”

He had changed into joggers and a hoodie, but his hair looked just as ridiculous as before, and there was a tiny bit of toothpaste still clinging to one corner of his lips.

_Cute._

“Of course I’m ready. I’ve been waiting for you, stupid,” Kageyama huffed.

“You’re early!” Hinata groused, pulling on his shoes. Kageyama did the same, and they headed outside. “Where are we going anyways?”

“Movies.”

“Cool! What did you want to see?” Hinata asked bounding along next to Kageyama as they headed towards the bus stop.

“We can see whatever you want.”

Hinata stumbled and looked at Kageyama with surprise.

“O-oh. Okay.” He continued to stare at Kageyama in confusion, but after a moment his expression transformed into one of devilish glee. “I know exactly what we’re gonna watch!”

After a short bus ride, they arrived at the theatre. Hinata had refused to tell Kageyama what movie he wanted to see, and Kageyama had given up on pressing him fairly quickly. He had already decided he would see whatever Hinata wanted, so it didn’t really matter what the answer was. At the box office, Hinata ordered his ticket and Kageyama understood why he hadn’t wanted to say. The movie was the latest in a series of horror films that Hinata had forced Kageyama into watching over multiple sleepovers. Kageyama hated horror movies, but eventually, he always gave in when Hinata turned it into a challenge, taunting him for being scared.

 _“Maybe I should call you_ _Bacawk-ayama since you’re such a chicken!”_

It was unfair. Hinata always spent the majority of the movies covering his eyes and asking Kageyama what was happening. He barely even watched them himself!

Today, though, Kageyama was resolved. He calmly asked the ticket seller to make it two tickets, and paid for both of them. Hinata gave him another confused look at this, and when he also insisted on paying for their popcorn, candy (Sour Patch - Hinata’s favourite), and drinks, the look turned calculating. 

Seeing this, Kageyama snipped, “What.”

“Nothing,” came Hinata’s reply, but the look remained and it was joined by a small, satisfied smirk that Kageyama did not like _at all_ . He couldn’t tell what it meant. He had been starting to feel more sure of himself - Hinata had seemed happy, if a bit confused by his efforts to treat him up to this point. But now he looked like he knew something Kageyama didn’t when it was _Kageyama_ who was supposed to be getting answers. 

They entered the theatre which was fairly empty and sat near the back. Hinata kept up a running commentary throughout the previews, sharing his thoughts on each and every one with Kageyama, who hummed in acknowledgment whenever a response from him was required. He realized that despite the worry and endless wondering he had done over the last week, he was content here, like this, with Hinata rambling on happily next to him, not really expecting anything from him or upset by Kageyama’s short responses. Hinata knew Kageyama wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be, and Kageyama knew Hinata’s babbling meant he was just as comfortable, never worried for a second that Kageyama might find him annoying or over the top. Maybe things didn’t need to change. Maybe it didn’t matter if Hinata liked him _that way_. Kageyama thought he could be okay with just this.

The previews ended and the lights dimmed. Kageyama sighed, wondering if maybe he should have protested just a little at Hinata’s choice as he watched the movie open on a sunny, happy scene of a family moving into their beautiful new home. 

_It’s haunted, you idiots! Don’t you know how many people died there in the last one!_

Unfortunately, the people on the screen couldn’t hear his thoughts and continued exploring the house obliviously. Kageyama settled in to watch, reaching for some popcorn. Hinata had been reaching in at the same time, and their hands brushed above the bag. An electric jolt went through Kageyama at the contact, but Hinata just smacked his hand away before reaching in to shovel out a handful. Kageyama turned to look at him, but Hinata’s eyes were rapt, already focused on the movie. Kageyama, however, had suddenly become much more aware of Hinata’s close proximity in the darkness. He held his breath every time Hinata reached into his space to grab another handful of popcorn and couldn’t stop his eyes from shifting over to look every time he laughed or scoffed at something happening on the screen. Eventually, his attention was brought back to the movie by the first jump scare. He jerked, sending popcorn cascading everywhere. Hinata laughed under his breath at him, and Kageyama fought down a blush. Or tried too. Still laughing, Hinata reached up to brush popcorn from Kageyama’s hair, eyes crinkled in amusement, and Kageyama felt his entire face suffuse with warmth. He whipped his head back around and stared at the screen resolutely, telling himself that the racing of his heart was because he’d just been frightened. By the movie. 

The plot of which had finally picked up. Thank god. Kageyama knew what to expect, having seen the first three, but that didn’t make the dramatic lighting and creepy music any less effective. He hunkered down in his seat, bracing himself against more scare scenes. Hinata was doing the same, and Kageyama could hear him whimpering occasionally as the tension built, saw that he had started watching the movie through his fingers. The whispered questions would probably start soon. 

_So dramatic._

When the horrifying poltergeist finally jumped out to attack the heroine, Kageyama felt fingers dig into his bicep and looked down to see Hinata clutching at him, his face now completely hidden, tucked into Kageyama’s shoulder. He froze, staring. Would Hinata be able to feel the racing of his pulse through his shirt? No. That was silly. 

_Get a grip!_

He turned robotically, forcing himself to stare at the screen. 

“Hey. Hey, Kageyama. What’s happening? Is she dead?” Kageyama felt Hinata’s breath tickling his ear as he nervously whispered his question. He looked down to respond and found Hinata looking up at him, one hand raised to shield his eyes from the screen. Eyes that were suddenly very close to Kageyama’s own, their faces only inches apart. In the dim light of the film, Kageyama saw Hinata’s eyes dart towards his mouth before returning to meet his. They stared at each other for a moment, before Hinata sprung back with an “eep!”. Ignoring Kageyama, he turned back to the movie, but the setter watched as a blush crept up from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. Kageyama felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe he wasn’t the only one affected after all.

Hinata managed to stay firmly within his own personal bubble for...about five minutes. Soon enough, he was taken in by the movie once more. One of his hands remained fisted in Kageyama’s shirt until the final scene, and Kageyama missed most of the dialogue due to the frantic whispering coming from his small companion, the barnacle formerly known as Hinata. He was unsurprised to see the movie end on a cliffhanger and sagged in both disappointment and relief when Hinata finally loosed his white-knuckle grip. As the credits rolled and the lights came on, he stared petulantly at the extremely wrinkled sleeve of his t-shirt. Obliviously, Hinata bounced up and out of his seat, saying, “Come on Kayagama, let’s goooo. I gotta _pee_.”

He allowed himself to be dragged out of the theatre and stood by the washroom, staring blankly at the wall while he waited for Hinata. He re-emerged shortly and they left the theatre, Hinata chattering excitedly about the movie the whole way. 

“And when the poltergeist starting throwing the furniture around like “BAM! BAM!’ I was like ‘ahh!’ but it was _so cool_ how that chick used SALT to make it stop, I mean who would even know to do that. Do you think I should start caring salt around, Kageyama?”

“Mm.”

“Yeah you’re right, that’s dumb, You’d probably need to carry around a _lot_ of salt to actually defeat a poltergeist. Hey, do you think there are any haunted houses around here we could go to?” 

“Mm.”

“...my name’s Kagayama, and I’m a big dumb idiot and also I...I suck at volleyball!”

“Mm.”

“HEY! Are you even listening to me, you big jerk!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama blinked and looked around. They had nearly reached the bus stop and were standing in a small park. Hinata stood glaring up at him, his hands planted on his hips. Hinata knew Kageyama wasn’t the most talkative guy, but he could still tell when he was being ignored. 

The truth was, Kageyama had been lost in thought. He had been planning to take Hinata out for food after the movie, but that feeling had returned, the one he hadn’t understood before Hinata’s confession. He was off-balance and unsure. He didn’t think he was any closer to finding out if Hinata liked him, and was worried that his own feelings were becoming more and more obvious. He felt like they were about to burst out of him at any moment, and if he stuck around Hinata, he would soon be able to tell what Kageyama was thinking just by looking at him. 

“Helloooo!” Hinata was waving a hand in front of his face, and Kageyama realized he still hadn’t responded. “What is your _deal_ right now, Kageyama?”

Kageyama felt panic bubbling up in his throat. His chest felt tight. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. He clenched his fist at his sides, felt his shoulders hunch, his eyes squeeze shut.

“I..I..”

Hinata’s expression changed as he actually looked at Kageyama, transforming from one of annoyance to concern lightning quick. He leaned forward to peer up at Kageyama’s face, hidden under the curtain of his hair, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Hey - hey, are you okay? Really? Look at me, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama opened his eyes to look at Hinata. His brows were drawn together in worry but his eyes were soft, and he was smiling gently. Kageyama felt the tension drain from him and his shoulders relaxed. 

This was _Hinata._ Kageyama had said terrible, stupid, mean things around him a hundred times. What he wanted to tell him now wasn’t any of those things. What was he so worried about? Hinata respected anyone who faced their problems head-on. He would never judge someone for being honest. He was honest to a fault himself. And he was a good person - if he didn’t feel the same way, he would be wouldn’t jerk Kageyama around, and things probably wouldn’t even change that much. 

Kageyama took a determined step forward into Hinata’s space.

“Ka-Kageyama?” Hinata squeaked, and Kageyama knew his face was doing that thing again, that scary focused thing, but if he didn’t do something now he might never get it out.

“Hinata.”

“Uh, wha-”

“I like you.” 

Hinata’s face went blank, and for a moment, Kageyama thought he had been entirely wrong. Hinata _would_ hate him forever now. He would never speak to him again. Kageyama would need to move to a new school. Possibly a new country. Eastern Europe had some good volleyball teams but he didn’t know how to speak Serbian! 

Then, slowly, a wobbly smile broke out on Hinata’s face. Kageyama saw that he had started to blush, and his eyes were looking distinctly watery. He began laughing, but seemed to be trying to hold it in as he stammered, “Y-you? Me? R-really? Do you mean it? A-about time, Kageyama!” 

Kageyama had no idea what this last statement meant, but Hinata was looking at him with shining eyes and a smile now full-blown. He was lifting his arms, reaching out for Kageyama.

Kageyama took hold of his shoulders and pulled him forward. He hadn’t thought through his intentions, but as always, Hinata was already in sync with him, already moving to where Kageyama needed him to be. As he came forward he clutched at Kageyama’s t-shirt, his eyelids fluttering shut instinctively, his face tilting upward ever so slightly, his wild grin softening into a soft “o”. 

Kageyama felt time slow again, as it did when he was completely focused during a match, as it had when Hinata first confessed to him. His senses sharpened and he could see each individual pale lash resting against cheeks that were flushed and growing rosier by the second. He could feel the warmth radiating from Hinata’s body, normally vibrating with suppressed energy but now still, expectant. He heard the soft whisper of a sigh as it passed through slightly parted lips. In a moment of clarity, Kageyama knew that everything and nothing between them had just changed and he lifted a hand to rest the pads of his fingers gently against the heated skin of Hinata’s cheekbones, tracing a delicate line between freckles, trying to hold onto the moment, feeling as though he was hanging suspended in air. Hinata’s brow furrowed slightly as he stood waiting, and as his eyelids opened a sliver Kageyama caught a brief glimpse of pupils blown wide, heard the suggestion of his name on the other’s tongue and before the moment could be shattered he moved forward with certainty to close the distance between them, pressing his lips against Hinata’s, sealing his name in Hinata’s mouth where it belonged.

Kageyama pulled back a moment later, feeling dazed. He had thought about this moment many times over the last week and had expected it to feel as good as winning a game, to feel like a victory. 

It didn’t. 

It felt...different. Not better per se, not even comparable, really. When he won a game he felt like it was something he had earned, something he and his team had wrested from the hands of their opponents and taken with their determination and skill and sweat and tears. Kissing, or at least, kissing Hinata felt like a gift. Hinata had given him something precious and Kageyama felt humbled, unworthy, but like that might be okay if Hinata felt the same way.

Kageyama looked down at him, watching as Hinata’s eyes flickered open lazily and a contented grin formed on his lips.

“Hey, Kageyama, guess what?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“I won.”

Kageyama stiffened, “...what.”

“I won. I told you I liked you first. So I win.”

Kageyama stared in bewilderment. Hinata said he had forgotten everything after his surgery. What was he talking about?

“What are you talking about?”

Hinata’s contented grin turned cheeky. 

“Tanaka told me everything, stupid Kageyama.” 

The term had long since stopped being an insult, but the fondness in Hinata’s voice as he said it now had Kageyama blushing as he sputtered, “Wh-What? Why? How - why didn’t you say something!?”

“Well,” Hinata started, laughing openly at his response, “you were acting weird when I got back to school! When I went to thank Tanaka after that first practice I just asked him about it and he told me. At first, I thought maybe you were freaked out or mad at me or something. But then that afternoon you were weirdly nice so I thought...I hoped…that maybe you liked me too. And I wanted to see what you would do about it!” 

He had started poking Kageyama in the chest as he finished, the look Kageyama could never decide if he loved or hated in his eyes. A challenge. A demand. 

“Well. I did something about it,” Kageyama said, taking hold of Hinata’s upraised hand and using it to draw him closer, wrapping his other arm around Hinata’s waist. As he tilted his head down into Hinata’s space, he watched that look transform into something new. Still demanding and expectant but warmer and brighter than before. He asked, “Is this what you were hoping for?” 

“Shut up, Bakeyama,” was what Hinata said, but the satisfaction in his eyes as Kageyama closed the distance between them once more was the only answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka & Suga high five when Kageyama & Hinata walk into practice holding hands the next week for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Tanaka for abusing your shirt. Also your ears.


End file.
